1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure accumulator system comprising small-sized gas bombs, or pressure vessels, that are especially easy to handle and combined in such a way that the total capacity of the system is increased with the bombs being used efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the conventional pressure accumulator, the size of the gas bomb is determined according to various factors such as the capacity of the actuator and the time for which the accumulator is used. For example, where the actuator has a large capacity, a gas bomb having a correspondingly large capacity is used.
Where a large gas bomb having a large capacity must be used, the aforementioned conventional pressure accumulator presents various problems. For instance, where the capacity is increased, it becomes more inconvenient to carry. Furthermore, where a given capacity is exceeded, only legally qualified persons are allowed to handle the accumulator. Hence, limitations are imposed on those who can handle the accumulator. In particular, where a dentist makes a visit to a patient for dental treatment or in a similar situation, a considerably heavy gas bomb must be carried. In the actual situation, making such a visit tends to be avoided simply because it is difficult to carry the gas bomb.